


Thank You...

by RubyLeonis



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeonis/pseuds/RubyLeonis
Summary: I made this for my younger brother a few years ago. He liked it a lot, and others suggested to share it. Also based off how WE interpreted the Magatama Manifestation, which was that is drained life force, and Nagenda still ended up with a shortened life.Post-series Akame ga Kill! Nagenda is dying from the strain of Susanoo’s Magatame Manifestation, and Akame arrives at just the right time.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 5





	Thank You...

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a gift for my little brother a few years back.  
> Notably also written before the manga ended. We only watched the anime at the time.

"It sure has been a while…"

Akame looked at the building before her. Susanoo built this place, a safe place, for Night Raid many years before. Now it was inhabited by only one, the sign of her former leader being the cigarette stubs in a neat pile by the door. It was quiet. It had to be. She and Najenda were the only ones left of Night Raid after the wars gainst the Jeagers and Empire. Following the ending, Akame left to fight those who never got the word. She and Najenda had parted ways, not once making contact. The last Akame talked with Najenda, she was at ease with her life expantancy being drastically cut. It was worrying to the teen, but she kept quiet. 

Now Akame was 31. 15 years had passed since that parting conversation with her now 40 year old leader. Akame walked up to the house, noting the most recent cigarette stubs. With caution, Akame tried the door. It was unlocked and opened with ease. Signs of life were scattered about the living room. A new-looking book lay open by the window. The smell of spicy food from the kitchen. Some papers with a mix of writing and small doodles scattered about a table. It looked as if all was well here. But those parting words from her silver-haired friend haunted her. The raven-haired woman drummed her fingers against Murasame, the Teigu supplying a sense of security to its long-time master. Nervous of the situation, Akame followed the smoke scent through a hallway to a bedroom.

The sight stung Akame. Najenda laid on the bed, grief on her face. In her left hand, red goggles were tightly clutched in her fingers. Her prosthetic right arm laid across her stomach holding a lighter. A freshly lit cigarette was perched in Najenda's lips like usual, but her expression said that something was off. Najenda was never the woman to lie around, especially in the light of day. Near sunhigh, the situation worried Akame further, despite her calm face. Being on her friend's blind right side, Akame slowly moved across the room to be in Najenda's field of vision. A wisteria-purple eye blinked, then focused on Akame's figure. "You seem quite well, Akame."

For a 40 year old, Najenda's voice seemed too hoarse for Akame's comfort. Maybe it was her smoking? No, something else had to be wrong. Najenda wouldn't willingly allow herself to be seen as so vulnerable like she currently was. "It is great to see you again, Najenda." Akame forced herself to hide her panic behind a cool and collected voice. The elder woman smiled around her cigarette as Akame came closer to the bedside. "Figured you would have cut your hair by now! Does it not get in your way?" Akame was taken aback by Najenda's amused tone. Something had to be wrong. "I feel normal with my hair down and free! I thought you knew that about me!" Akame decided to follow her senior's lead of casual talk. Maybe Najenda would open up without questioning. Akame noticed as Najenda's hand tightened around the red goggles. She didn't want to ask.

"Akame, do you remember our last conversation? About the future?" Akame's ruby-red eyes widened at the question. "I do. In fact, I was recalling it before finding you here. Najenda forced out a chuckle before tears welled in her eye. "I told you how I felt about this under the belief that that day would have been our final meeting. Seeing you again, here and now, makes me regret not telling you the truth of my fears. Life is short, and my fraction of what I could of had is now finally coming to a close. You know that as well as I do." Akame winced at Najenda's words. Her gut feeling was right. "I knew that. That is what drew me back here one more time. I wanted to see you a final time." Her honesty was painful. She wouldn't let herself cry. She didn't want her friend to see her a mess in her final hours. Najenda deserved the comfort of a caring friend now, and Akame was going to stick with her.

Akame sat on the side of Najenda's bed. "I won't leave you alone. I am sure that Lubbock's spirit would torment me for the rest of my life if I didn't stick here with you." If Lubbock and their other fallen companions weren't already there waiting for their leader, Akame was sure they would be readying a warming welcome for her in the afterlife. "Knowing him, he would torment you." Najenda sniffled through her response. Akame watched as Najenda held the red goggles that once belonged to the green-haired Lubbock to her face, taking in the scratches and scuffs on the lenses that came from war and daily wear. "When I was popular, I was very popular. Had not only Lubbock pining for me. Royalty even proposed to me. Kept declining though, and glad I did. Had a decent life, even with Esdeath ditching me and everyone dying. I just wish I could have had more time." Akame knew that Najenda was hurting immensly from her lifespan drop. Not physical pain, but emotional. From their last meeting, Najenda had apparently lived here for those past 15 years all alone.

Akame knew that Najenda had lot to handle in her life. She was sure that the Teigu "Pumpkin" put some strain on her while she wielded it. She saw what it did to Mine. Add on the humanoid Teigu "Susanoo" and his ability which was the main cause for her short life. Night Raid did a burden on her with dying left and right. Akame and Najenda were the only ones left. Bulat, Chelsea, Leone, Lubbock, Mine, Susanoo, Sheele, and Tatsumi all were killed in a short span of one another. Najenda was their leader, and expressed her guilt over those deaths and others now in messy writing on a notepad by the bedside. Akame refused to rule out her friend's smoking and periodic drinking. That can do a deal to anyone on its own. 

Now, Najenda lay on her bed with tears streaking down her face. She didn't want to die, she didn't feel ready. Akame never wanted to see her former leader like this. Najenda was always so fierce and confident around Night Raid. If anyone else were alive and with them, they would have been hurt by the sight of the ex-general so broken. Akame was, and kept trying to hide it. She needed to be strong for Najenda. Inside, all Akame wanted to do was collapse on her friend and cry it out. She refused to. Najenda needed the comfort. Looking her elder friend over, Akame knew that Najenda had very little time left. Weak breathing, dull eye, tired expression, and hoarse voice were the signs that Akame noticed immediatly. She didn't want to admit that Najenda was dying, but they both knew that the day would come where Akame would be left with the final burial. That was made clear 15 years ago.

Akame took Najenda's right hand in hers, allowing her to continue holding Lubbock's goggles. Najenda's lighter now laid on her hip, ready to light another cigarette if needed. Najenda calmed a little from Akame's presense, but remained pained from the facts of her own mortality. "I wish I retured sooner. You wouldn't have been alone for so long." Akame whispered her remorse with guilt. If only she had arrived sooner, she could have helped her friend more. "I'm just happy to see you here, Akame. I have always been afraid of dying alone and now I'm not alone." Najenda's voice was weaker now. Akame tensed. Najenda's body was slowly shutting down. She didn't appear to be in any pain, a first for Night Raid deaths. Despite the fact that Najenda wasn't dying in inmeasurable physical pain, Akame just didn't want to lose her former boss. They had disbanded and parted ways for 15 years. Akame missed Najenda. Now, they were reunited only for it to be for goodbyes.

"I promise to stay here with you. Every moment. Just tell me what you need!" Akame let her words spill out in a rush. It was getting harder to hold herself together. "A hidden, unmarked grave would be best. I know that the Empire isn't entirely dead. An unmarked grave like the others of Night Raid would keep me in best comfort." Najenda softly spoke her wish. Akame understood completely. Being an ex-general of the Empire, Najenda'a grave would be at risk for vandalism. Keeping discrete like with the other graves, hidden and unmarked, would ensure that she would remain in a peaceful rest like the others. "Any specific location you have in mind? I will ensure it." No other member of Night Raid got to decide where their graves were. Akame wanted to ensure that her only remaining friend had full decision over the location of burial. "By the river would be nice." Najenda had the past 15 years to think up a situation. She had her details set out, even though she didn't want this fate. "Anything else? You deserve a proper burial." Akame continued to fight her tears. She wanted to know before her friend got too tired. Najenda held Lubbock's goggles to her chest, her eye blinking away tears. "Let me keep these." 

Lubbock meant a lot to Najenda. Akame knew that he was probably the most devoted member of Night Raid to his boss. When Najenda defected from the Empire, Lubbock defected with her before anyone else would pledge to follow her. That lovestruck warrior would have dropped anything to follow his Miss Najenda to the ends of the world. Now, those red goggles were all Najenda had left of her most loyal follower. He loved her unconditionally, and she may have harbored feelings in return. Akame was never sure, but after Lubbock's death, Najenda acted off until time for duty returned. It hit the silver-haired leader hard, more so than with the others. If Najenda wanted those goggles with her in the grave, then she would have them. "I promise you that his goggles will remain with you." Akame never went back on her promises. "Thank you." 

Najenda was somewhat calmer now that postmortem details had been set. Akame herself felt a bit calmer. She had details that she wanted to know for her friend's burial. She wouldn't have to play guessing games and screw up. With those details now out of the way, Akame could now focus on making Najenda's final moments as comfortable and calming as they should. This was the person who gave her the better life of an assassin. Najenda could have just killed Akame that day, but instead offered a hand of friendship and the better way of life. Akame felt that she needed to return the favor ever since, but never felt satisfied. Now, she hoped to put that to rest. Akame was determined to keep Najenda as comfortable as possible. 

Akame continued to hold her friend's hand, periodically giving the metal a squeeze. "Why couldn't this have been a lunch meetup? And not me dying." Najenda's raspy whisper was able to pull the younger woman back to the present. "I could only wish that this was a lunch meet up. Spicy meats and ramen." Akame agreed with her friend. It was lunchtime when she first arrived. She was hoping on seeing her friend preparing a lunch to enjoy with an unexpected guest instead of bedridden. "Sounds good. Pity I don't have the stregnth to eat anymore." Najenda sounded amused by the meal plan. Akame was just short of being a carnivore while Najenda stuck with what she grew up on. She recalled past comments on their diets and gave a chuckle. "Remember what Mine said that one time we cooked dinner before Tatsumi arrived? How she wondered how we functioned without all the proper nutrients? That was a trip!" Akame found that this conversation cheered up Najenda more. "Of course I do! Then we had to question the diets of Leone and Mine! Leone got drunk every night until you put a limit on how much alcohol was allowed in base each week! And Mine ate every sweet that existed in our base!" Akame smiled at the weak but true laughter from Najenda. It was nice to see her happy at this time.

The happiness didn't last long, as Najenda's condition worsened. A hoarse, violent cough pierced through her laughter and left her gasping for air. "Najenda!" Akame has no clue what to do. She couldn't cut down fate. There was nothing to fight but tears. Najenda calmed down and focused on Akame. "It's fine, Akame. Been doing that for the past couple of days. Only this morning was when this lethargic state began." Akame grimaced at the fact that death decided to trail her friend for the past couple of days. Najenda knew that she was dying for the past few days and Akame didn't reach her as soon as she hoped to. Now, Najenda had only a few minutes left. Her condition following the coughing fit left her looking close to falling asleep. They both knew. 

Akame gave her friend's head a gentle rub. "I know they are waiting for me." Najenda's soft and raspy whisper was more peaceful than before. Unlike Akame, she had come to accept her fate as she knew what Susanoo's power was. Akame, on the other hand, feared losing her friends immensely. Neither of them had really changed over the past 15 years. "They have probably been planning for your arrival, especially Lubbock. I just really wish it didn't have to be this way." Akame still fought the urge to bawl her heart out over her last living friend. "Just stay alive for us. You still have plenty of years on you so don't come joining us anytime soon." Najenda gave Akame's hand a light squeeze with her words. "I will join you all in time. Can you let them know that I love them all? I miss them." Akame whimpered, her tears refusing to remain contained any longer. "Don't worry, Akame. We will wait for you. Be strong for us all." Najenda's voice drifted off as her eye closed for the last time. Her breath was gone and grip now loosened. Najenda had left this world.

Akame couldn't fight it any longer. She collapsed against Najenda and let her grief loose. She had lost everyone she loved. The memory of Night Raid now was her job to keep alive. At least she kept her promise to stay with Najenda so she didn't die alone. It hurt, being the lone survivor of a family-like group of rebel assassins. No one left to hang out with to reminisce the past. Even if it wasn't pleasant, they all still managed to have fun when they could. Akame curled against her friend for a bit. She always hated saying goodbye.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Akame stared at the starry sky. She laid in a grassy area away from the water, but still along the riverbank. A few feet beside her was an area of disturbed ground, a few purple wildflowers adorning the center. At sundown, Akame had laid Najenda to rest. Buried deep with her were three items: an unopened box of cigarettes, a lighter, and Lubbock's goggles. Akame felt that she should stay with her a while in silent mourning. The tears still ran freely, but she composed herself enough to perform the burial. The only sounds around were those of the river and nature around her. Akame fought sleep for the longest time, only to eventually give in.

She woke at sunhigh. Drumming her fingers against Murasame, Akame motivated herself to get up. She planned to make a trip to the local village to restock her supplies before returning to the desert. Having left her bag at the empty base, Akame decided that she would lock the doors to retain anything left inside. She stretched her legs by walking to a colorful patch of wildflowers and picked a few. Returning to the unmarked grave, she laid the flowers down with the ones from the day before. Casting one last look at Najenda's resting place, Akame climbed up the hill on the path to base. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to fight with you."


End file.
